


Around the Corner

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, M/M, Mary Winchester/Bobby Singer (mentioned), Meet-Cute, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Minor Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: Dean just needed a break from Sam's wedding reception. He wasn't looking to get bowled over (literally!)





	Around the Corner

Dean walked along the stone path, shuffling through the carpet of brightly colored leaves, smiling at the crisp sounds. Sam and Sarah couldn't have picked a better day for their wedding. Or, he hated to admit, a nicer location. Sarah's father had just enough pull at this exclusive country club to allow them to rent out the clubhouse for their wedding reception. No matter how far he'd come from his working class roots, Dean still felt uncomfortable in places like this.

A breeze blew up and he hunched his shoulders, the tuxedo jacket not quite blocking the chill.  _ Shoulda grabbed my coat. _ But then it would have been obvious that he was ducking out and he really hadn't wanted to deal with the questions, or Sam's disappointed face, or Mom's well-meaning but useless platitudes. He'd been around the block enough to know that love wasn't hiding right around the corner.

Love was good. But love was for other people. For Sam and Sarah, Charlie and Gilda, even his mom and Bobby (though he still had to repress a shudder at the thought -- Mom... and Bobby... and moving on!). But, try as he might, it had just never worked out for him.

And that was fine; he'd made his peace with it. He had a good life, ran his own auto shop, finally got good with Sam after too long either in each other's pockets or at each other's throats. He had friends and hobbies and was sure Sammy (well, Sarah) would be providing some rugrats soon to make Dean 'World's Best Uncle' mugs.

He was happy for Sam. He really was. It just ... hurt. Being surrounded by what he'd never have. A little break and then he'd be back to being the life of the party.

He followed the path as it curved around a copse of trees and, before he realized what had happened, he was on his back, the breath knocked out of him. He was looking up at the same trees, shadows against the bright blue sky; then there was a very concerned  _ {attractive} _ face, blue  _ {so blue} _ eyes, words tumbling out at breakneck speed.

"I am so sorry. Are you all right? Of course you're not. I should call someone. Just stay still. Don't move."

The face moved away and there was a body attached -- dressed for running, a sheen of sweat along his neck and upper chest visible where the jacket hung partially unzipped over a well-worn dark t-shirt. The body was pulling out a cell phone. Dean tried to talk but his lungs were still resetting, so he held up one finger.  _ {Wait.} _

The body hesitated. The face frowned as Dean forced a deep breath into his lungs. Then another, finally feeling his torso start to unlock.

"I'm fine. Just need a minute." His voice was rougher than normal, but it was audible so there was that. He slowly sat up, going through a mental inventory of bones and muscle as he did. He was going to be sore, no doubt, but there was no serious damage done.

He looked at the human wall that had barreled into him a moment before. Yep -- damn attractive, even with that scrunched up, concerned expression. He looked familiar, but Dean couldn't place him.

"Really, man, I'm good." He rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck. "It takes more than that to keep a Winchester down."

"But still, I feel responsible. I should've been paying more attention ... " Dean's breath caught (again) as he finally registered the man's voice. Deep and gravelly and earnest, it sent shivers through all the right places.

The jogger sat down a few feet away, finally pocketing his phone, to Dean's relief -- he wasn't having Sam's big day ruined by a bunch of emergency vehicles showing up for a bruised ego.

"I'm Dean, by the way," he offered with a smile.

The other man seemed startled and then held out a hand. "Oh. I'm Cas. It's nice to meet you, Dean."

Dean shook the outstretched hand, relatively soft and unmarred against his own work-roughened palm. The hand that would belong to someone who could afford the dues at this type of country club. So, if they obviously didn't move in the same circles, why did he look so familiar? Maybe Dean had worked on his car once?

"You look really familiar, Cas. Do I know you?"

Cas licked his lips. "I don't believe we've met."

"Hmmm.... must be the concussion talking then. Joke, joke! I'm just joking!" he added as Cas reached for his phone again.

He looked at Cas again -- he really did look familiar, but definitely not in this context. And worried. He still looked worried.

"Man, really, I'm fine. I mean, my ass is freezing from sitting on the ground, but no harm done. Relax."

Cas jumped to his feet and held a hand out ot Dean to help him up. Dean was impressed; he may not do manual labor, but the dude was strong -- anchoring most of Dean's body weight easily. "Please let me make it up to you. Buy you a coffee at least?"

It was a tempting offer: the handsome, athletic guy who had literally bowled him over was asking him out. Dean realized he hadn't let go of Cas's hand just as he heard his mom's voice faintly in the breeze, calling for him.

"Raincheck?" he asked. "It's just that I'm the Best Man for my brother's wedding, and I kinda need to get back to the reception."

Cas glanced in the direction of the clubhouse. "Of course." He pulled his cell back out and pressed a few buttons. He held it out to Dean. "Can I get your number?"

Dean entered his number and handed the phone back to Cas. His mom's voice was closer now, more insistent. He really didn't want to deal with family input this early on in whatever this could turn out to be.

"Well," he shifted awkwardly. "Have a good run."

Cas's eyes crinkled pleasingly as he smiled. "Have fun at the reception."

Dean nodded and turned to go. Cas caught him by the shoulder before he'd taken two steps. "Hang on."

And somewhere in Dean's mind (the part that would never admit to watching romcoms, but totally did), he wondered  _ {hoped} _ if Cas would spin him around with that desperate, needy look, pull him into a kiss that would make the earth shake and spirit him away for a romantic, sexy weekend retreat.

Cas's hand dropped down, brushing up and down along Dean's back. "You've got some leaves on you."

Dean was glad he was still facing away so that Cas couldn't see the embarrassed flush along his cheeks. He chuckled, sparing a half glance back at Cas. "Thanks. See you around."

He ran into his mom on the way back to the clubhouse, and glibly brushed off her concerns. "Just getting some fresh air." Just before they walked back inside, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out to see a text message.

**(Unknown Contact)  This is Cas. I know I'm probably supposed to wait, but would you like to have dinner tomorrow evening?**

He stumbled a bit on the steps, rereading the brief message. He hadn't really been sure he'd hear from Cas at all. "Ma, go ahead. I'll be right in."

"Two minutes, Dean! They're getting ready to leave --"

"Yeah, I'll be right there. D'ya think I'd miss my chance to pelt Sammy with birdseed?"

He missed her response as he quickly keyed in a response.

**(Dean)   Sounds great! Around 6? You pick the place. I'll meet you there**

**(Dean)  Gotta go annoy my brother now. Try not to crash into any other unsuspecting wedding guests!**

He pocketed the phone and headed into the clubhouse. Well, that was unexpected. And awesome. The guy was handsome, kind, maybe a little unobservant. But he had a date.

He stopped still, staring at the large painting that dominated the lobby of one of the most prominent families in the state, prominent patrons of the country club. Hell, they'd practically founded it.

And he suddenly realized where had had seen Cas before.

Holy shit.

He had a date with Castiel Novak.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [my tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/post/180926717755/around-the-corner). Feel free to come chat!


End file.
